Total Drama Beach!
by Kiwi'd Perv
Summary: Accepting 6 girls and 5 boys. Chris is out of jail and Chef is back from traveling the world for new recipes, so they are ready to give this another go! follow my weeaboo trio and will the million prize! ALL ON TOTAL DRAMA BEACH! Read the chapter before putting the app, useful info is useful . . Mentions of smoking, some alcohol, and possibly future innuendos


_**Hey guys! I decided to give this a toss, so here it goes.**_

_**You can send in your OCS through PM. Any reviews of Apps and you will not be allowed in. You must write one of my OCs last names to be accepted. I will put the App after this short snippit of my own three OCs:  
**_

_**Take note, I do not own the Total Drama Series. If I did, I would take a lot of fics to be canon~  
**_

* * *

The camera flashed a opening on a Beach. Chris stood there with his million dollar grin, and said,"Welcome to TOTAL DRAMA BEACH! Here we will have 14 campers battle it out for 1 million dollars! There will be DRAMA, ROMANCE, and LOTS OF SLIME!" He chuckles as he walked along the beach. "Chef has returned with ALL NEW RECIPES, and I have come from jail with a lot more challenges! Today, we have some early birds who have come to call first dibs in our BEACHOUSE!" The camera flashes to a ricity old mansion that has had patchwork with boards and duct tape.

"Now for our first contestants, the dynamic trio from Colorado Springs in America, Meet the Beauty of the group, Vivian Izawa!," Chris said as a boat pulled up to the dock. Off walked a short, small shouldered girl with black hair in a messy bun. She wore a lime green collared t-shirt that went past her hips, a dark blue skirt that ended barely past her shirt, and white leggings that went to her knees. Her black ballet flats were the only thing that could qualify as 'classy' about her. Her body was toned, her chest and hips large. Her skin was pale. She wore bright red lipstick and was smoking a cigarette.

"Not too shabby, eh?," Chris said, winking toward the

Her narrow brown eyes looked over Chris as she took a drag from her cigarette, the red from her lipstick on the butt.

"Why am I even here? I have to deal with a pompous asshole and a cook that can't really cook. Lovely.," She ignored the glare from Chris and flicked the ash away from her cigarette, grabbing her dufflebag and walking to the shitty 'mansion'.

Chris grinned,"Now for the Artist, also the common sense of the trio, Raquel Hultgren!" A tall, lanky boy, all skinny joints and angles, stepped off. He had a very angular face and messy black hair. His eyes were as narrow as Vivians, but had a friendly glow to them. He pulled off his beat headphones and smiled,"Hey Chris, hows it goin'?" He fist bumped with the host, who replied,"Just dealt with your ex. Whats her deal?" The teen shrugged and grabbed his bag,"Hell if I know!"

A loud crash was heard, along with some cussing in fast Japanese. At Chris's confusion, Raquel sighed,"Her father is Japenese. So is my Mother." He shouted something back in a slower dialect, and rushed over to the house, shouting,"AND DO NOT PICK UP THE KNIFE!" Chris sighs and turns back to the camera,"We'll check up on those two after we meet Cathian Garner!"

As if on Queue, A boat pulled up and someone slid out of the boat. He was probably the tallest. He had messy black hair with a maroon overtone, small blue eyes with oval glasses, and a strong chin. He gave a wide grin, which revealed his dimples, and high fived Chris. He wore a baggy red hoodie with a ten-toothed gear, and black skinnies with red converse.

"Cathian, my man, what is up?," Chris said to the teen. Cathian shrugged,"I can be better, yourself?"

"Oh just wrapping up this short clippit. I will see you next time on TOTAL. DRAMA-," the host was cut off by Cathian, who finished, by singing,"BEACH~!"

* * *

**_Heres the app:(I need 5 boys and 6 girls)_**

**_Name:  
_**

**_Nickname:  
_**

**_Age:  
_**

**_Gender:  
_**

**_Hair:  
_**

**_Eyes:  
_**

**_Body:(take note, not all girls are hourglass.)  
_**

**_Clothes:_**

**_Stereotype:  
_**

**_Personality:  
_**

**_Talents:  
_**

**_Flaws:  
_**

**_Likes:  
_**

**_Dislikes:  
_**

**_And for a fun one: If your character had any superpower, what would it be?  
_**

**_(I will add fun questions at the end of every chapter! Heres the answers to my OCs:  
_**

**_Vivian would love to have succubi powers.  
_**

**_Raquel wants super sonic abilities. He even has a sketch of his superhero costume!  
_**

**_And Cathian wants Time powers. Because then you can do so much!)  
_**

**_Chapter 1 is done. Until then, Kiwi is out!  
_**

**_3 quotes from the character:  
_**


End file.
